


The Tooth Fairies

by CottoncandyFlame



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottoncandyFlame/pseuds/CottoncandyFlame
Summary: Luz discovers the terrifying truth behind the Tooth fairies.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Tooth Fairies

Luz, Amity, Gus and Willow met up at the end of school to walk back to the Owl house. Luz immediately started rambling on about something or other. Amity hung on her every word, Willow contently listened to her friends chit-chat, and Gus stayed quiet was in the back of group.  
"You okay there, Gus?" When they were nearly to the house, Luz had finished her ramblings and noticed Gus not said one thing since they met up.

Gus something along the lines of "Is fin, jud lusin mi lass babi fen ge."

"Um.. okay" Luz smiled and pretended to know what that meant but everyone could see she was completely lost.

"I think he meant he's losing his last baby fang" Amity said and Gus grunted and gestured to show she was correct.

"Ooh.. sorry Gus" Willow looked sympathetic and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Na ,is no beg dee. I.. hole en." Gus drew a circle a in the air, and an exact copy of him appeared and continued from where Gus left off.

"No, It's no big deal. I just gotta get it over with. I've been wanting to lose my baby fangs for forever.

"Oh, so this is what losing your teeth is like in this world?"

"Yeah, the fang sharpens and keeps poking your tongue and the inside of your mouth. Makes it impossible to talk." Willow said yeah, and then there's the tooth fairies." Amity said.

Luz seemed to not notice her friends distressed expressions; Instead she just latched on to the last word, put on a face of shocked and screamed ," WAIT, THE TOOTH FAIRY IS REAL?"

Amity put on a reassuring smile and turned to her friend and said "Yeah, but the tooth fairies wouldn't come for you Luz. You don't have fangs."  
Luz suddenly face fell.  
"Oh" "and your disappointed in that?"

"yeah. I know I don't have fangs ,and even then I lost all baby teeth a couple of years ago, It's still disappointing.

Amity, confused by that statement, was about to make another remark when she realized at this point the group were walking through the door of the Owl house. The group of children ignored the screeching introduction of the door as they always did and walked into see Eda brewing a potion, Lilith reading a book and king writing in his demon Encyclopedia. "Welcome home, kid. Hope you're hungry, we are having kraken stew for dinner." Just then a tentacle came out of the caldron and grabbed her spoon.

"Yeah ,Ok Eda. We're just gonna go and study." Luz said Morosely said before flopping down onto the couch .

"Ok, what's up with her? I mean, I know she said you were studying but she usually doesn't have the same reaction to that as I would. Also, why are there two of you dweebus? Hey Lily, a little help here!" she said as she pressed her foot on the edge of the counter for leverage, still trying to wrestle her spoon away from the kraken.

"You were the one that wanted to make Kraken stew for dinner. I told you this would happen, but you didn't listen." Lilith deadpanned.

"I'm losing my last baby fang so I need this illusion to talk for me and Luz is upset the tooth fairies aren't going to come for her. " Gus lilted into confusion at the last part. 

Eda glared at Luz "Kid, I don't care how many times you've gotten us out of danger, you are not attracting tooth fairies to this house."

Luz looked up at her mentor" Do you have something against Tooth fairies, Eda?"  
Everyone in the room turned to her with confused stares  
"What?"

"Luz, What do you think tooth fairies do? "Amity asked.

"You leave your baby teeth under your pillow and then the tooth fairy takes it when your asleep and leaves money for you to find when you wake up, right?" Everyone's stares were even more confused now.

"Seh, suf, lik, tis iz i hoomins er zo fisinetin!" everyone's eyes turned to Gus. He had gotten so excited hearing a human's interpretation of tooth fairies that he lost his concentration on his Illusion. "Sorry, What I meant to say is, see, stuff like this is why humans are so fascinating!"

"Um... thanks?" 

"Luz, I think we need to talk about what tooth fairies are." Willow said.

King jumped up and said "Ooo, ooo, this is where I come in!" and went to grab his book ,"I'm gonna teach you everything I know about the terrifying monsters called the tooth fairies!"


End file.
